Legendary Love
by Oh My Big Time Rush
Summary: an ancient legend uprises from the waters of the Los Angeles coast. What will happen when Logan, a typical high school teen, encounters three mysterious boys on the surface of his beach? Cargan/Kames
1. Chapter 1

Big Time Rush FanFic

Legendary Love

Author's Comment (READ IT!): **okay, so as you can see, i'm back to writing fan fiction stories of Big Time Rush! Yay, for some of you lol. So I got this inspiration when I came across Rayjpop's "Island science", which I highly recommend you all must read! Obviously, this is Cargan and Kames! Hooray for you Cargan/Kames fans! I will try to keep up with this story, now that its almost summer vacation! So, enough with me babbling about this, enjoy the first chapter!**

Chapter 1: Mysterious

Narrator's POV

A beautiful and clear sky shined upon the city of Los Angeles. The tides on the beaches crashing to the shorelines made it a very relaxing sound for ongoing beach lovers. Also, a beautiful day for a typical high school student, Logan Mitchell. Logan's a junior at Rocque High School and is trying to major his goal to become an archaeological physicist. Logan had just come out of his duplex his parents owned. It was a beach house near the beaches in LA. He loved the beach, especially in this kind of weather. He thought that this would be the perfect kind of weather to go surfing.

Logan went back inside after checking the weather to get his surfboard. He changed into his UnderArmor swimming gear, grabbed his Monaloa surfboard and headed towards the beach, where the waves were calling his name. Logan was lucky, because the beach he lived close to was a private beach, which meant that he was the only one that could swim there. He went for the water, laid his board on the water and began paddling towards the waves.

Logan had very much experience with his father back then with surfing. He would compete in surfing contests near the California coast and would mostly score 1st place. Therefore, he is also athletic. He paddled and paddled until he finally caught the biggest wave of the day, a 20 foot wave the height of his house! He rode that wave like he owned it. But something wasn't right. He began wobbling back and forth but didn't know why. Then, what shocked him was that his board began to split in half from the middle. The next thing he knew, he was underwater trying to swim back up to the surface to gasp for air. He tried to swim as fast as he could, but didn't have the energy to swim any further as he put all his energy to paddle himself to the waves. Before he blacked out, the last thing he saw were fish-like creatures swimming towards his direction. After that, he blacked out...

Logan woke up coughing out water out of his system, surprised he was on the shore line of his private beach, drenched in water being splattered on his face.

"Hey!" he said, and coughed. "Okay!"

"Guys, he's alive." one boy said.

"Oh, thank god. I thought he was a goner." another one commented.

Logan wiped his eyes to get a clear view of what he was about to see. After he gained his vision back he saw three teenage boys standing in front of him. He didn't recognize them. They all had white shell necklaces on their necks, and surfer-like hair. One of them was short, the other two were much taller.

"Wh-who are you?" Logan asked, shocked.

"My name is Carlos." the short teen replied. "These are my best friends, James and Kendall."

"How.. how did I end up back here?"

"We saw your torn-up surfboard from the beach. We were wondering where the rider was, so we came in looking for him, particularly you." James explained, "You were drowning, so we took you and brought you back to shore. You were out for 2 hours."

"Two hours?" Logan shrieked.

"Yeah, but Carlos over here, he didn't want to stop trying to wake you up. He tried shaking you, pumping your chest, he even sat you up and pat your back to try and get the water out of your body." James said.

"You didn't use CPR, did you?" Logan asked curiously.

"What's CPR?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, what is that? A disease?" Carlos wondered.

Logan paused for a moment and thought to himself. _'What's CPR?' Every teenager should know what CPR is! How could they not know what it is? Hmm... _Then he replied.

"Umm, never mind. Forget about it. But one more question." he paused. "Before I was out, I saw something, or, some things."

"What were they?" Kendall asked.

"I saw, three huge... human...fish-like...creatures..." Logan couldn't explain it because he was out before he could see them in full view.

The three teens looked at each other speechless. Then Carlos answered.

"Nope, never heard of such a thing." 

"Yup, nothing." Kendall said.

"Yeah, I got no clue." James responded.

"Oh, well okay then. Thanks for saving my life. I owe you guys big-time."

"No problem..uhh... what's your name?" James asked.

"Logan, Logan Mitchell." he said, sticking his hand out to shake James' hand. James smiled and shook back. "Nice to meet you Logan, and you're very welcome."

"So, where' do you guys live?" Logan asked.

The three were silent. Carlos looked like his mouth was full and didn't know what to say, so he looked at James and Kendall, who were doing the same thing.

"Uh, we um... we live... at... in the... uh..." James stuttered.

"TOURISTS!" Carlos shouted.

"Tourists! Yes, that's right. We're tourists! Just here walking on the sunny beaches of California." Kendall said, followed by an awkward laugh.

"OH! Well, then welcome to America!" Logan smiled. "Hey, i'm really sorry, but I have to go. It's already 3, and I got to get back to my parents. They're probably wondering where I am. So, i'll see you guys around?"

"Yeah, definitely! See you around, Logan!" Carlos replied.

Logan waved as he walked back to the pathway to his beach house. Not even ten seconds, he turned back, and the three boys were nowhere to be seen or found. Now keep in mind, this was a very large beach. Logan wondered where they went or how fast they became out of sight. But something caught his eye. The water had three bumps that he could clearly point out. Now, Logan was becoming more and more curions. Who really are these boys?

A/N: **Well, that's it for the first chapter. Hope you guys liked it so far because there is going to be more fun and more surprises coming your way! Stay tuned!**

**- Drew**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Findings & the Reveal

Author's Comment: **Hope you guys loved the last chapter! This story is just about to get interesting.**

**Disclaimer: i'm not Scott Fellows, so no, I don't own Big Time Rush.**

Narrator's POV

Today, it was a Monday, which meant that Logan, being a good son to his parents, got up early and prepared for another week of school, only this week was the last week of school. Exams and test score were being scored, spirit week was going on, and the senior graduation was on Friday. Logan didn't have a problem with it because students and teacher did pretty much nothing on the last week of school. It didn't matter if you came to class, or skipped classes. They all didn't care. So, Logan decided to just go to the library and read.

When Logan's mom dropped him off to school, he walked in to his first period before the bell rang to talk to his teacher, (and as the students called her by) Ms. Kelly.

She caught Logan walking in. "Logan! Great to see you. Having a good morning?" she greeted.

"Yes, Ms. Kelly. I'm having a good morning."

"Great! How was your weekend?"

"Um, i'd say pretty bazaar. Listen, Ms. Kelly. I just came in here so that you know that i'm here and you won't mark me absent. Gotta keep my perfect attendance record on track." he said.

"Oh, sure! No problem. I'll mark you present right now." she said, logging on to her student attendance sheet on her computer.

"And I was wondering, would it be okay if I hung out at the library for today? Im gonna research something in the books."

"Okay, that's great. Ahh, Logan. Always know what's best for you. Its why you're my best honor student."

They both smiled. "Thank, Ms. Kelly. I'll be off now, have a great day!"

"You too, Logan!" she replied.

Logan went out of the classroom and headed towards the stairwell up to the second floor to get to the library.

Usually, the library would be packed with students doing their unfinished homework assignments and projects that were due at the beginning of class. But today, there were only few. They were probably playing hookie or throwing water balloons filled with paint onto the teachers' cars. Logan walked through the paths between the bookshelves to find a book he could read. As he was walking through, a book caught his eye. A very large and old book to be exact. He pulled it out from its place and held it on his hands.

The book was quite dusty, so he blew off the dust and wiped the cover, which read "The Complete Encyclopedia of Legends and Myths". He decided that it would be an interesting book to read, so he sat down on one of the tables and began to open the Table of Contents of the book. Normally, a book's Table of Contents were just a page, but this book took 16 pages of contents, which was quite amazing because he'd never read a book like this before. He scrolled his eyes down the path of contents. From "Dracula" to "El Chupacabra" to "The Abominable Snowman" and all these myths and creatures that seemed to be "unexplainable". He caught sight of one particular legend, "The Pulchritudinous Trio".

Logan was curious about this legend. So he turned to the page and gazed upon the picture of three young mermen. He read the legend:

"_The Pulchritudinous Trio"_

_The Pulchritudinous Trio has been said to be the most saddening legend there is. The legend speaks about three young teenage boys who were practically best friends. Arclos, Majes, and Klandle were their names. They were handsome, attractive, but also mischievous. They loved to play around. One day their mothers couldn't take them. They refused to do any of their chores because all they wanted to do was swim in the ocean. So, they sent the three boys to their god-mothers. One day, each of their god-mothers sent them to do a task for their houses. Arclos sent to gather fruit from the orange tree, Majes sent to gather firewood, and Klandle sent to gather fish. And one god-mother said, "If you swim in the water, you will turned into a horrific creature, being half a fish, and half a man." The three boys didn't listen and also want to do their chores, so they told each other to go down to the beach to swim. What they didn't know was that their god-mothers were watching them. As they stepped into the water, their legs began utterly slimy. Their god-mothers cursed them with this spell. They were then banished out to see, never to return again. For ages, centuries, people have been reporting sitings of three handsome young mermen just out the coast of California. People have wanting to encounter these three beings, but never came out. The legend still exists today._

_Californian Legends_

Logan was amazed about this story. But something wasn't quite right. Something didn't made sense to him. Why is it a coincidence to him about three young teen boys. Then, he flash backed to yesterday where he met Carlos, James, and Kendall. Something did add-up. He reread the story again. He studied it, and found something. Something that would dare change him forever. He looked at the names and tried to anagram them to see if he could make out anything. And there were the three words, "Carlos, James, and Kendall."

His eyes widened in shocked and jumped out of the chair. He ran out of the library, out of the school, and ran back home to get some things straight. When came into his house, there was silence. His parents were usually off to work. He ran up to his room and started pacing back and forth, thinking to himself about the past experiences. The three boys, the legend, and the three mysterious bumps on the water. But, something interrupted his mind. He heard laughter outside. He looked out his window, and there he saw, Carlos, James, and Kendall, walking on the beach in front of his house. But this time, they had legs. So, Logan had to make sure.

A plan was devising in his big brain of his. He wanted to experiment, and that's what he was just about to do. So, he took his shades and headed off towards the beach. The three boys were on the left of the beach plot while Logan was on the far right, he turned his head a little to see if they were looking. Yes, he caught them, they were walking towards him. So, what he did was took his shirt off and went into the water and began to swim. He waited for them until they stood at the front of where he was swimming.

"Come on in guys! The water's great!" Logan yelled.

"Uh, no thanks! We just ate!" Kendall yelled.

"But, its fun!"

"Nah, we're good!"

Then, Logan's plan began to stir up. He pretended that something caught his leg and pretended to be drowning.

He went down into the water and surfaced to gasp for help.

"GUYS, HELP!" Logan shrieked, hoping they would come into the water."

They looked like they were conflicting with each other.

James POV

I had no idea what to do. WE all didn't know what to do! I didn't want Logan to find out about us being mermen! We were all conflicting with each other about what would he think if he found out or what would happen if we didn't save him.

"Dude, come on. He's our only friend!" Kendall complained.

"Yeah, but what would he think about him being in the presence of "us"?" I said.

"Forget it! I'm going in to save him! I don't give a damn about him not liking us if we're mermen. I just want him safe!" Carlos yelled. He went for the water and swam towards Logan, who was now going down underwater. As Carlos was swimming, his feet began to grow scales, and then fully formed into a fish tail.

Carlos POV

I didn't want Logan to die, and I had no other choice. He could be our only friend that would like us. Plus, I don't know how to explain this, but I think I like him...

I continued swimming towards him as he was plunging to the bottom. I grabbed him by the waist and started to surface up the water. I looked at him. His eyes were opening. At that moment I didn't even care if he saw me as a fish. I just wanted him to be safe and sound on shore. I surfaced and swam to shore to place Logan on the beach. I laid him down as he was coughing out water. He seemed shocked, which made him back away.

Logan POV

I absolutely was in shock. I was right, they're the Pulchritudinous Trio. I couldn't believe I was encountering this.

"Y-y-you're, you're the three mermen in the legend in the book!" I shrieked.

Carlos sighed, he looked disappointed. "Yes, its true. We're mermen."

I stayed there, speechless. I can't believe it, three mermen in front of me. It was amazing, yet shocking.

"Come on guys, he probably doesn't like us too." James said, and with that they began walking towards the water.

"Wait!" I yelled. "What do you mean I don't like you? Having this opportunity to encounter people like you is like a once in a lifetime moment! Look, i'm sorry for freaking out. Friends?" I said, giving them a half smile, both a disappointing look and a saddened face.

Carlos smiled and came back to shore, his human legs beginning to form. He didn't say anything, but he hugged me. I was surprised but I hugged back. I whispered into his ear.

"Thanks for saving me, again." I chuckled. And so did he.

"You're welcome." he said. I stared at James and Kendall, they were both smiling.

A/N: ** Well, even myself knows that this was a sucky chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Also, feel free to give me ideas in your comments. Thanks for reading, next chapter coming up for ya! See you there!**

**- Drew**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Author's Comment: **Im thirlled that you guys are loving this story so far. Making this a mulit-chapter series. So this will be my main story that i'll be writing, also along with some snippets of different others. Now, back to the story. Where does this take Carlos and Logan? Dont worry Kames will come out soon ;) enjoy!**

Logan POV

The morning I woke up, immediately I started hearing rain on the top of my roof. A rainy day in Los Angeles? You have got to be kidding me. Just yesterday it was as hot as an oven and now this? This weather is so bi-polar. I got up to get ready for school. I stripped and stepped into the shower and turned it on. While I was showering, I began thinking about what had just happened yesterday, finding out that Carlos and them were actually mermen. I couldn't believe myself that it happened to me. Out of all people, it happened to me. I was really excited about where this journey was about to take me.

After I rinsed my hair from the Head and Shoulders shampoo, I turn the water off, grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around my waste, and stepped out to brush my teeth. While brushing my teeth I noticed something on my neck. It wasn't really noticeable when you look at it, but I noticed it. I looked more carefully and closely into the mirror and saw that it was a little scar. Not that huge, it was probably about an inch long. But, where did this come from? I don't remember getting any pain or bruises or cuts. _'It's probably from when I feel from my surfboard. Maybe the edges accidentally cut me.'_ I thought to myself. I ignored it for the rest of the day.

[ Third Period, Rocque High School, 11:35 AM ]

It was still raining. Usually I'd pay attention in class, but it was the last week of school. So I just turned my head and focus on the raindrops that were dripping from the windows as the rain smacked against it. The rain always comforted me. It made me feel relaxed and at home here.

"Logan Mitchell, report to Principal Rocque's office immediately." the secretary announced on the speakers. What did he want? I didn't do anything wrong. And now I got all these surprised looks and people chatting amongst themselves. I guarantee it was about me. I made my way out of the class room and walked towards Principal Rocque's office.

I stepped into the main office and asked the secretary what he called me in for.

"Sorry, Logan. He just told me to call you to his office. I have no idea why. You better checked it out. I don't know why out of all students that gets in trouble. Its you. It's probably nothing serious." she explained, and directed me towards the principal's office, where Mr. Rocque sat on his boss chair waiting for me to enter.

"Hello, Logan. Please, sit." he said, directing me to sit on the chair across him. I sat and waited.

"Logan, you're probably wondering why I called you in here."

"I swear, I had nothing to do with those kids and the paint balloons." I exaggerated. He chuckled.

"No, no my son. Not that. This." he said. He was grabbing something from under his desk. I was shocked when he placed my broken surf-board on his desk. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"How...how did you.. find this?" I asked.

"A passerby was walking along the beach when he saw this board. He went to get it and brought it back to shore. He read your name on the bottom and knew that you were a student here at this school. He was kind enough to bring it in and return it to its rightful owner." he explained. I took the two broken pieces and smiled.

"Thanks, but who gave it to you?" I asked curiously while looking at the cracks on the board, inspecting to see if there was any more damage.

"He did." Mr Rocque said, pointing out to the right of me. I looked behind, and was shocked to see that... Carlos was sitting on the chair, smiling. I was speechless.

"Carlos... how di-"

"You two know each other?" the confused principal asked.

"Yeah, we're friends." Carlos said as he rose from his seat. "I just thought it was be a nice gesture to return it to you."

"Um, thanks!" I said smiling. We hugged, then pulled away.

"So, uh, is this all you called me up for, Mr. Rocque?" I asked.

"Yes, you may now proceed to lunch." as if on cue, the lunch bell rang and the hallways started to flood with students. Wild chatter filled the halls.

"Hey, Logan. I'll be heading out now. I'll see you later!" Carlos said as he started walking out of the office. I waved him a goodbye and a smile.

[ 5:32 PM, Mitchell Duplex ]

I came home after shopping at the mall at the Surf Turf shop to get myself a new, more stronger and more efficient board. I came home after that, only to be greeted by yet another afternoon of an empty house. I searched everywhere for my parents, only to find a note pinned by a toothpick onto a piece of pie that was sitting on the kitchen counter. I read the note.

"Went for a business trip. Be back in three days. Love you. - Mom & Dad"

Great so i'm practically stuck here for three days by myself. I sat on the kitchen counter and started to eat the piece of pie. Delicious, I must say. My mom always knew how to bake. Her brownies especially are hands down amazing.

I went upstairs to my room. I was bored and I didn't know what to do. So, I threw my bag on the corner, picked up my cell phone, and order a large pepperoni pizza with some anchovies. While I waited, I went outside on the back porch and gazed at the beach. I noticed that Carlos, Kendall, and James were nowhere to be seen. '_They're probably were back at their "underwater homes.'_ I joked with myself. I went inside because of the cold weather, and I didn't want to catch a cold that could prevent me from going out, especially to see my new friends.

I headed upstairs and turned on my Wii. I popped in the Just Dance 2 game and started to dance and follow the steps they were giving on the screen. I heard the door bell and paused the game to go to the front door and get the pizza. I paid for it and set it on the kitchen table. As I was just about to cut up a slice, a knock on the door, I heard. I wondered. I walked and opened the door, surprised it was the three boys. I smiled and stepped aside for them to make their way in. They were gazing upon the furniture and crystal decorations around the living room.

"Wow, this is your house?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

"Dude you have such a-" James stopped. Then, he started sniffing. "Guys," he said in a nervous tone. "D-do you smell that?" they all started sniffing.

"What, you mean the pizza? Yeah I just ordered some. You guys want a slice?" We made our way towards the table, only to be surprised by James shrieking and panicking and saying something in... fish language I guess?

"HE'S EATING FISH! HE'S EATING FRIED FISH! HE'S GONNA EAT ME SOON! AHH!" James practically went hysterical after he that. I was in shock. What did I do wrong?

"Logan, i'm sorry. James always gets frightened and scared when he sees someone eat our kind, a.k.a fish, octopus, squid, all those kinds. Please tell him that you won't hurt him & you're not gonna eat him." Carlos explained nicely. I understood, I would do the same thing if I were in his shoes..err... fins... I nodded.

"James, look. I'm throwing the pizza away," I said, opening the trash bin and dumping all the nice, cheesy, delicious, mouth-watering pizza into the trash, "See? I'm not going to eat you. Because welll, that would be part cannibalism considering you're human too."

"Oh... well, o-okay then. Sorry for uhh, freaking out." James apologized.

"I'm sorry, too." I smiled and gave him a friendly hug.

The strangest pain came to be, and it was on the same spot where I found the scar.

"Um, guys. Please just wait here. Make yourselves at home. I'll be right back." I said, then I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I turned my neck to face the mirror and saw that the scar grew in size, it was no longer one inch, it grew six inches. I groaned in slight pain. Then a knock on the door with a voice of concerned answered me.

"Logan, is everything alright in there?" Carlos asked. I pretended I was using the restroom and flushed the toilet. I came out. "Yeah, everything's fine. Come on, you guys wanna watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure, what kind of movies do you have?" Carlos asked.

"Lots!"

[ 10PM, Mitchell Duplex ]

They all practically fell asleep. Kendall and James fell asleep, each of their heads leaning on each other. Carlos was right next to me during the whole movie series because it was horror films, and he was frightened. But eventually he dozed off and began snoring, laying his head on my shoulder. I looked at him. He looked cute when he was sounded asleep. I don't know why, but whenever he's around, I get this feeling... its kinda hard to explain it. I carried him into my bedroom, and I woke up Kendall and James and told them that they could spend the night here. They nodded hazily. As for I, I went to bed, waiting for what else happens tomorrow...

A/N: **So, Logan has started to develop feelings for this young merman. I wonder if Carlos is feeling the same way too. Find out in the next chapter of Legendary Love. (omg that sounded like an episode commercial xD hahaha.) I can't believe im getting ideas so quickly. I already know what's gonna happen in the 14****th**** chapter xD haha well lets not get ahead of ourselves now. You can all wait, right? Thought so :P see you guys in the next chapter!**

**Also, i'd like more reviews! The more reviews, the more juicy i'll make this story and the more i'll update early! Thanks for your cooperation and reviews!**

***Did you know that i'm uploading from my phone? Pretty cool, huh! Lol.**

**- Drew**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Dreams, Balloons, and a Sudden Transformation

Author's Comment: **So, I would like to point out that all you people that are reviewing ARE FREAKING AWESOME! ASDFGHJKL I cannot describe my love for all of you, my so called "fans" as i'll refer you to!oh and I forgot. If you don't know what "Pulchritudinous" means, its basically good-looking, handsome... basically HOTT in our terms :) Anyways, here's chapter four!**

Logan POV

I was in a dark place. I had no idea where I was at because everything gleamed with darkness. The echoes of water droplets dripping from the ceiling echoed in the obscurity of, i'm guessing, the cavern. Whenever I whisper, it was like I was talking aloud. My voice was echoed all around the place. The top of the cavern ceiling were filled with an abundance of spiky rocks that hung from above. I was terrified as I was alone, not knowing how to get out.

I stood up from the wet cavern floor, which I could hear some things that sounded like street rats and mice. I ignored it and proceeded to finding a way out of this god-forsaken place. I walked which seemed like ages through this horrifying maze. I turned left, right, left, left, right, I even stopped a few times and turned back because I was blocked by a dead end. Time passed as I entered deeper and deeper into this cave, god knows what could be in here.

Suddenly, I heard the rushing of water that was not far from where I was at. I listened to the sound and followed it, thinking that it could be my way out. I approached a larger room through a medium opening, enough space for me to fit through it. The room glistened with crystals and was iridescent with the shine of diamonds. It was so glistened and shiny that you eyes could probably deceived by floating sparkles all around in the midst on the top of the cavern. Exotic Plants and beautiful and intricate flowers bloomed on the sides of the river. From rosy pink hibiscus to white glazed plumerias*. This room actually made me more soothed and better than being in that scary and death-defying maze. The top of the cavern was the most eye-catching. An angelic water fall on the top of the cavern rained with water.

The water of the river sparkled in my eyes. Under the water, swimming gracefully, were little schools of fish. Anchovies, angelfish, even one of my favorites, coy fishes. I stared in awe as I watched them navigate through the underwater river. I wondered to myself, '_What is this tremendous and elegant place?_'. As I was about to touch the water, a voice shot into my head. Someone was calling out my name. A familiar voice, the voice of a teen boy. It was Carlos.

"Logan..." the voice whispered.

It grew soft, then louder and louder and louder...

"Logan... Logan!... LOGAN!" it sounded like a cry for help. I was becoming terrified until finally...

**[ 6:50 AM, Mitchell Duplex ]**

I woke up to my father waking me up while my mother opened the window, which brought in blinding sunlight into my dark room. It almost made me blind.

"LOGAN!" my dad declared. I woke up with muttering "huh"s and "what"s. I tried to get the sand out of my eyes for a clear view while my dad was speaking.

"Get up son, or you'll be late for school!" he said.

"Mom? Dad?" I said, "I thought you were on a business trip. You weren't supposed to be back till Thursday."

"Yeah, well some idiot decided to call in the airport in Phoenix and create a bomb threat on one of the planes. We practically waited and waited four hours and hours for them to finish inspecting all of the planes. The clerks told us to come back tomorrow until the inspection is finished and the planes were cleared." my annoyed dad explained.

I looked to the left of my and saw nothing but an unmade side of the bed with no one under the blankets. I thought to myself, 'Where's Carlos?"

"Okay, i'll get ready. You may please step out now." I said politely. My parents exited the room. While the door was still wide opened, I decided to peek down stair at the living room, but saw nothing but clean furniture and empty couches. The guys must've left while I was sleeping. They left and didn't even inform me? What if something bad happened to them? I was trying to make it slip out of my mind.

Twenty minutes passed as I got ready for school. I laid out my black leather jeans, my highlight green "Gleek" shirt, and my new highlight green Air Jordans. I put on my clothes, grabbed my backpack, and walked out the door, closing the door behind me. Today was hot, and I was already sweating. I wiped the sweat off my face and neck. Then I felt something that gave me goosebumps. Three scars were now on the left side of my neck, each the same length. I was freaking out. What If my parent's saw this? I tried to cover it up with my hands so that I they asked me what's wrong with my neck, i'll just give a lame excuse that my neck was hurting.

My mother and I stepped into the car, with me still covering my somewhat abnormal neck.

**[ 10:14 AM, 2nd Period, Ms. Collin's Class, Social Studies, Rocque High School ]**

"Alright class, since its the last week of school," Ms. Collins spoke with her angelic voice while digging up something from under her desk, "We're going to have – a – WATER BALLOON FIGHT!" she said as she took out a box of multi-colored balloons. I was excited. She divided the class into 4 teams with weird nicknames, the jocks were called the "Swifties". The math nerds, which she didn't place me in, were the "Smilers". The cheerleaders were called the "Lovatics" which obviously they cheered with their perky attitudes because they loved the name. And last, which was the group I was in, were filled with the cool kids. I thought, 'I'm one of them?'. She gave us a nickname I surprisingly loved, "The Rushers."

We filled all our balloons with water, which had a total of about 200 each. Our headquarters was at the back of the parking lot where the big oak tree was at. I felt like I was going commando right now. We had two lines of black ink on each side of our faces. My friend Camille, who secretly had a crush on me, Jo, Jennifer, Jesse, Gil, and Barnett were the Rushers team. We each had three balloons to carry and proceeded cautiously across the parking lot. The object of this game was that the teams who were all wet, lost. While the team who had the most people or the only person dry was the winner.

We backed ourselves up to the wall and walked like we were on the outside of a window of a tall skyscraper, approaching cautiously towards the front of the school. I heard a person's name from above.

"GERONIMO!" they yelled. And with that, water balloons fell on Jo.

"CRAP!" she said, throwing her balloons on the ground with anger and disappointment. We had just lost the best thrower on our team. She went back to go and guard the balloons and move them to a more secret location within the school grounds. She whispered aloud. "I'll be in the mess hall!"

**[ 2 teams, 400+ balloons, and one hot sunny hour later... ]**

The two teams that were left were us, The Rushers, and the Lovatics. I was really shocked that the jocks lost because they jocks were usually the sporty ones. But the most deadliest was the cheerleaders. They took down most of the team mates on the other two teams while we took out the rest. It was sudden death now. The only people left in their team was the cheer captain, Stephanie, her co-captain Sasha, a new girl who I have no idea what her name is, and Ms. Collins. The people that were left in my team were me, Camille, and Jesse. We were outnumbered. I was lucky that I was the one who hadn't got wet yet. Probably they were saving me for last? I don't know.

We had to take evasive action. The Lovatics were crouching behind one of the hedges while we transfer and moved to the parking lot behind the teachers' cars.

"One the count of three, we go for it." Jesse said. Camille and I nodded.

"One..."

my heart beat pumped a little faster.

"Two..."

Moment of truth. I locked my fists with the water balloons in my both hands and waited for the signal.

"THREE!"

We three went charging towards the opponents as they came out and charge toward us. We separated to get them surrounded. The new girl tried to splash me, but I pounced to the side and hit her in the face with the water balloon. Camille had just taken out Ms. Collins, who was laughing and told Camille she did a great job. Except now there were two of us since Stephanie shot her in the shoulder. She cursed aloud.

"Language!" Ms. Collins roared.

"Sorry, Ms. Collins." Camille apologized.

Just then, as I watched Camille get scolded, I was shot in the neck with a balloon. What I forgot about was that it was the spot where the three now opened scars were at. I suddenly fell to the grass wincing. The pain on my neck grew much worse. It felt like Wolverine was trying to cut my head off. What unsettled me the most was that when I breathed in, not only was I breathing from my mouth and nose, but also from these three scars.

"Logan, honey. Are you alright?" Ms. Collins asked while kneeling. I sat up and covered my neck and pretend to rub it and told them that I just had a bad hit on the neck was all.

"Well, as long as youre not hurt." I looked at Jesse at he was standing at the back of the two girls, who were focusing their attention on me. I yelled, "JESSE, NOW!" Thank goodness he knew what to do and splattered the two remaining girls on the opposing side. They screamed because the water was still cold and yelled "ugh"s and "damn it"s. Ms Collins then declared us the winner of the day. The bell rang for us to go to break.

**[ 4:26PM, Mitchell Duplex, at the beach ]**

I stared into the ocean again wondering where Carlos, Kendall, and James have gone to. I hope their were alright. I'm starting to worry about them now as much. I turned away and went back inside the house to prepare dinner myself as my parents had left to the airport to continue to their flight.

**[ Some underwater village ]**

"Where have you three been?" their "mother" asked the three.

"Um, we've just been... swimming through the ocean, mom. You know, just looking at the sites and visiting our cousins in Atlantis." James said.

"Don't lie to me, James Diamond. You were with mortals, weren't you!" their mother yelled.

"Okay, fine. But mom, he's a nice guy! He's become the only person we've come in to contact with since... well the accident." Carlos told his mother.

"Boys, you know what happens when we come in contact with mortals. Have any of you touched his skin?"

"umm, he carried me once..." Carlos said with a low voice.

"HE WHAT? No, no. That's it. You are never to see him ever again." their mother exclaimed.

"WHAT? WHY? But mom he hasn't transformed or anything!" they all said simultaneously.

"Ahh-" she cut them off, "end of discussion." she said, walking away to return to her needs.

They swam into their living room and sat on their coral crusted couches.

"This is so unfair!" James said.

"Tell me about it!" Kendall said.

Carlos, who was usually the active one, was suddenly quiet all of a sudden. "Guys, I have something to tell you..."

"What is it, Carlos?" James asked.

"I found three scars on Logan's neck."

James went wide-eyed. "Oh no... No, no Carlos."

Carlos nodded.

"Stop lying!" James exclaimed.

"I'm NOT LYING! When Logan was carrying me up to his room I opened my eyes and saw the three scars on his neck!"

"He can't grow gills! That's too fast! We've only been with him for too days."

"That's the thing James, we've been around him too much." Kendall said.

"Well, I dont care. I don't wanna stop seeing him. I don't care what mom says." Carlos said.

"Yeah, me too." James said.

"So, what does this mean?" Carlos questioned.

"The transformation has begun." Kendall said in an assuring tone while staring blank into space.

A/N: **oooohhhhh, I just had to end this chapter right there. Haha, now it's about to get even more interesting! I've got the next chapter's story line totally figured out already! Remember, reviews and comments will make me very happy :) thanks for reading, and see you guys in the next chapter!**

**- Drew**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's Comment: **so, I take it that you guys finally found out what those scars were haha. Logan's transformation will be VERY important in this story as it sets the climax into motion. I hope that you guys will be able to make me motivated to write past chapter 25 with MORE REVIEWS xD And to the person who asked if they were brothers, no they arent. I explained in the first chapter that they had separate moms. So anyway, haha sorry for asking for so much reviews. Its just one comment. All it takes xD well enjoy!**

Carlos POV

I had to see Logan. I NEEDED to see him. I wanted to be near him, be in his presence, and talk to him so that it could make me feel better. When mother said that we, especially I, couldn't see him, I was devastated and heartbroken. I developed feelings for Logan ever since I first laid eyes on him when we rescued him from the water. This was the final straw. James, Kendall, and I decided to run away. To run away, and never return to this village ever again. We couldn't take our mother. She's no even our REAL biological mother. She took us in when she found us during a hurricane, when we were washed up on an abandoned island off the coast of Mexico.

When I was still in my full human form, before this curse was brought upon us, I lived in a normal home, with a normal family, with a normal teenage life. I had a little brother, Noki. He was 6 years old before I left. I loved him like he was practically my own son. We played ball together, swam at the beach, even went hunting together as I taught him how to kill deer and catch fish. I missed the good old days. But now, this is now. This is who I am. No matter how much I miss my dear little brother, I couldn't go back. The spell has forbidden us to never return again.

We packed the last of our things into our worn out bag packs. We silently swam out the door, taking one last look at our little village until we left for good, again. We swam up to shore of where Logan's beach house was. I couldn't tell what time it was, but it was really late. The sky was filled with dark clouds that covered the view of the bright night stars. It looked like it was going to rain again. We reached out to the shore and returned our fish tails back into human legs. We proceeded walking to Logan's house.

Logan POV

I had the same dream again. Only this time, I wasn't in the sparkling cave, I was now on a deserted island. How I got here, I don't know. But something definitely tells me that I was not alone in this island. I didn't want to go anywhere, nor did I want to go into the jungle because I don't know what, or who, could be in there. But, I was seriously hungry for something to eat. My stomach was gurgling with hunger.

"I know, i'll try and find some food." I said to my stomach, as if could actually talk back to me.

I got up and started to approach the jungle. Surprisingly there was a path, so I followed it. I walked slowly and cautiously because I was afraid something might just jump out of nowhere and attack me. Suddenly, I heard again the cry for help, Carlos crying for help.

"Carlos?" I said, looking around and listening to wherever his voice was coming from. But, he still kept screaming and I didn't know what direction he was at. So, I turned back and ran towards the beach. His voice became louder and louder as I exited the jungle, so now I knew that I was closer to him. I ran past the trees until I got a full view of the beach.

"Carlos?" I called out again.

"Help!" Carlos cried out. He was out in the water, but not to far from here. I ran as I took off my shirt to jump in the water and save him. But just as I was a few feet away from the water, I heard James to the side of me.

"Carlos, i'm coming! Hang in there!" James yelled. He went for the water and his bottom half of his body formed into a giant fish tail. He swam and swam towards Carlos' direction. Surprisingly he got to him at half the time. They both swam back to shore, with James doing most of the swimming on the way here. I stood there and waited for them to approach the shoreline.

"Wow, what happened Carlos?" I asked as James laid him down on the sand so that he could have a breather. But, he didn't reply. Did he hear me?

"Yo, Carlos." I said. Still no reply.

"What happened, Carlos?" James asked. Carlos replied while taking deep breathes.

"I * inhale * still * inhale * haven't gotten * inhale * used to my fish tail * inhale *."

"Woah, what?" I freaked. But they both didn't here me.

"Yo, guys! Its me, Logan!" I said.

"Come on, let's get you in the hut. You tail already transformed back into legs." James said while picking Carlos up from the sand.

"Alright." Carlos said, while getting up. I thought to myself, 'Are you kidding me? I'm right here!'. Was I invisible to them, or was it that they couldn't hear me? They started walking towards a big hut that was made out of wood from coconut trees and tree branches, vines, flowers, grass, and it was tied altogether by thick vines. I followed them, which I still wasn't sure if they knew of my presence.

"Carlos!" Kendall shot up with a worried look on his face. "Are you hurt? What happened?"

"I think I almost drowned. Im still not used to my new tail. Its hard to maneuver with it." Carlos told.

"HELLO! AM I THE ONLY ONE HE-" I was cut off.

"Well, as long as you're alright, we're alright." James said. They all sat down on the mat that was woven out of coconut leaves. Kendall sighed.

"I wanna go back..." Kendall said.

"We can't, remember? They cursed us." Carlos replied monotonously.

"Screw them, we can take care of ourselves. We know how to hunt, fish, cook our own meals, and survive. That's what they taught us. We just have to stick together and leave each other's backs. Don't worry about the village anymore. They probably wouldn't even look at us without disgust and hatred in their faces." James exclaimed. Just then, we all seem to hear what sounded like a wild roar. They all stood up with fear implanted on their faces.

"RUN!" Kendall yelled, as on cue, they ran out of the shack, leaving me, while they escaped from, what I saw, a huge pack of centaurs rummaging and rampaging towards their hut. I got out in time before they smashed everything and tore it down. When I turned to face the ocean I saw three fish tails diving underwater. I was frightened when one of the centaurs turned me to face them as they were going to stab me with a spear until...

**[ 3:41AM, Mitchell Duplex, Logan's Room ]**

I woke up after that. What did that dream meant, I don't know. Lately I have been getting these weird dreams about these three. First the cavern, and now this. It doesn't make sense. And now, my opened scars are started to freak me out every time I touched them. I try not to most of the time.

"Psst, Logan!" someone whispered at my window. I looked at it was Kendall. I got out of bed and walked towards him.

"What are you guys doing here? Its almost 4 in the morning!" I said.

"Sorry, but we didn't have any other place to go. We ran away from home and decided we are never going back. Our second option is Atlantis with our mean cousin, who we so don't want to deal with." Kendall explained.

"so, basically what are you asking me?" I asked.

"We were wondering if we could stay here with you." he said. I felt bad for them, running away from home, not having any other place to go. It must be hard living their kind of lifestyle. I was thinking for a moment.

"Okay, you guys can have the guest bedroom." I said.

"Yes! Thanks Logan. We'll try not to be any of a burden." Kendall said. They all climbed through my window and headed out of my room, following me, so that I could show them where they would be residing. I opened the door to the guest bedroom.

"This, is where you'll be sleeping."

"Awesome! At least its better than were WE stayed in." Carlos said. I was curious.

"I've been thinking. Where do you guys live, anyways?"

"We stay in an underwater village called Norton. Its a pretty small village. We stayed with our foster mother in one of the bigger houses. Our rooms were not like this one. Our beds were made of rocks and our blankets were giant sheets of seaweed that were woven together. It was very hard to sleep on them because they kept hurting our backs. It was finally a relief when we finally left the place." Carlos explained.

"Oh, I see. But wouldn't your "mother" come and find you?" I asked.

"No, she can't transform to human legs. She's too scared to surface land." Kendall told.

"Oh, well okay. You guys have a good sleep." I yawned. "I'm going back to bed. See you guys in the morning." I said as I closed the door and went back to my room.

Kendall POV

I turned after Logan closed the door behind him. I faced Carlos and James who were putting their stuff on the side and laid on their beds.

"So... when do we tell him?" I asked. They looked at me.

"I don't know if we should tell him yet. It would literally put him into shock probably." James said.

"Let's just forget about it for now and just enjoy the time we have with him." Carlos said. For some time now, i've been noticing Carlos being more close to Logan. Was he attracted to him?

**[ Thursday morning, Mitchell Duplex, 6:30AM ]**

Logan POV

There was no school today because of a rain storm, and we were advised to stay indoors until the storm had passed. I woke up early thinking that there was school, but after I watched the news, I was thinking, 'Crap, we were supposed to go surfing today!'. Ms. Collins said that we were gonna go surfing/swimming today at Malibu. But since the weather is like this, I was disappointed.

I walked into the kitchen to make myself some toast. I grabbed out the toaster, toast, peanut butter, and jelly and started making myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a good and healthy morning snack. I sat at the table while I ate my sandwich and drank a glass of orange juice. Typical everyday breakfast for me. I relaxed myself as I heard the rain falling and hitting against glass windows. The sound of raindrops sometimes make me feel more comfortable at home. Plus, it was kind of dark out still, which really sets the mood into my house. The living room lights were still on, filling the whole downstairs floor with orange light. I felt like I was inside an orange. I checked my cell phone to call my parents and see how they were doing but the service at the moment failed me. So, since I had my phone on, I decided to play some music by one of my favorite artists, Nicki Minaj. But I had to make the volume low because I didn't want to wake up the guys. I started singing to the lyrics.

This one is for the boys with the booming system

Top down, A/C with the coolest system.

Money come up in the club, he be blazin' up,

got stack on deck like he savin' up.

And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal

He pop bottles and he got that right kind of built.

He cold, he dope, he might sell coke,

he always in the air, but he never fly coke.

He a mothafuckin' trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship,

money making drip, drip, kiss him on the lip, lip...

Just then, I heard someone walking down the stairs. I paused the music and looked at the stairway to see who was coming down. It was Carlos. Normally, I would've said hi or good morning, but his muscular toned body kept me from speaking. His body was toned and went great with his natural skin color. This abs fell perfectly on that slim-toned abdomen of his. I stared at him because he was in his pajamas and he had no shirt on. He came into the kitchen, which meant that I had to break my daze and greet him before he finds out that I was staring at his abs.

"Good morning, Carlos!" I greeted. He smiled and sat on the chair that was across me.

"Good morning, Logan! Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Nyeah, better than usual. I was suppose to get ready for school, which was why I woke up early. But the news said that because of this rain storm, we had to wait til it passes for us to go outside."

"Oh... umm Logan?" Carlos questioned.

"Yeah, Carlos?"

"I... I need to tell you something..." Carlos said. He seemed uneased.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked as I took a bite of my sandwich.

"I... I think I developed feelings for you."

A/N: **AAANNNDDDD that's a wrap to this chapter! Haha, sorry I just had to put it to a stop there! I wanted to make you guys think what Logan's reaction would be! Haha, reviews are still greatly appreciated! Love you all and have a great day!**

**- Drew**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author's Comment: **I take it you guys hated the ending on that last chapter, haha. Well, deal with it! No i'm kidding, but I just wanted to make you guys think of what might happen next. By the way, i'm also going to start another "supernatural" story. I don't know what the pairing is though, so if you want Cargan, Jogan, Kogan, Kames, Jarlos, or Kenlos, then post your votes in the reviews and i'll get right on to it! I appreciate all of you that are reading this! You all make me so committed to coming back and write such a terrific story :) I love you all, and here's chapter six.**

Carlos POV

"You... you what?" Logan asked, his voice sounding a little bit shaking.

"Logan, I..." I stopped myself and put my head down. I got up from the table and started to walk back upstairs and yell my sorrow into my pillow. I thought to myself, 'He could never have the same feelings the way I feel about him. Who would want to like or love a person like me? I'm practically grotesque...'.

"Carlos, WAIT!" Logan said as he got up and grabbed me by the wrist to turn me around.

"Are you trying to say that... you like me?" Logan questioned.

I didn't reply, but I nodded a Yes. All he did was smiled and hugged me. I didn't know what this meant, but I got butterflies in my stomach. I hugged back, then pulled away.

Kendall POV

I heard EVERYTHING. James and I were standing behind the wall next to the staircase, peeking at what Carlos and Logan were up to. I was not expecting this, but I sure was right about Carlos having feelings for Logan.

"I knew it!" I whispered loudly to James.

"Knew what?" James asked, his face seemed a little shocked that probably I didn't even tell him.

"I was curious about Carlos. He was acting weird lately ever since Logan came along. Haven't you noticed? The guy is probably falling head over heals for him!" I said.

"So, what your saying is... they might become more than just friends?"

"If that's the case, then yes." I said. We went back into the guest bedroom and pretend that we were still sleeping because they were both starting to come up the stairs. We shot into our beds, threw our blanket over us, rested our heads on the pillow, and began acting.

Soon enough, they opened the door. My eyes were a little open so I could see them. Logan and Carlos were smiling back at each other. He closed the door behind Carlos. I closed my eyes, but soon after that he screamed.

"WAAAAAKKKKKKEEEEEEE UUUUPPPPP!" Carlos yelled.

I pretend to groan and grunt.

"Carlos, shut the hell up. We're trying to sleep! It's not even sunrise yet!" James yelled back.

"Dudes, its like 7:30AM."

"Shut up, i'm trying to sleep." I said.

"Whatever, i'll be outside at the beach if anyone needs me." Carlos exited the room and closed the door behind him. James and I shot up from the bed and sat up.

"What happened? Did you see?" James interrogated.

"i don't know, all I aw was that they were smiling back at each other before Logan closed the door. I think we need to keep an eye on them for a while. See if anything leads to something. Got it?"

"Got it," James assured.

**[ outside Logan's duplex, at the beach ]**

Many thoughts were running through my mind. Why didn't Logan say anything after I came out to him? How come he only smiled and gave me a hug? Something tells me he was planning something. The rain poured on my body. Since my tail could only transform at my will, I just stayed with my human legs and walked along the shoreline of the beach. I looked at the stormy sky above the ocean waters. I have never seen such anger in the weather, how severe this storm could end up.

**[ back inside Logan's duplex ]**

James POV

It's now 8:12AM, and Kendall and I wanted to get something to eat. We headed out the room and descended from the staircase into the kitchen. We looked in the refrigerator for bacon. Whenever we used to surface the waters back then, we would always look for restaurants that had bacon. It was our favorite. We were mouth water by the fridge because there were loads of frozen bacon just waited to enter our stomachs. But, the thing was that none of us knew how to cook. So, we went upstairs to ask Logan to cook us some.

We knocked on Logan's door.

"Hey, Logan?" Kendall said as he knocked three times. We were hearing grunts, groans, and moans coming from inside his room. We listened carefully.

"Gahh! What's- HAPPENING- TO ME? AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Logan sounded in severe pain. Kendall and I exchanged looks as we were thinking the same thing. We swung the door opened and couldn't believe our eyes. Logan was fully transforming into a merman. It was like I was seeing a holographic postcard that if you turn it side ways you'd see another picture the exact opposite of the original one. This was happening right now. Logan's legs suddenly grew slimy, greenish-blue scales. His legs started to attach each other from their insides until it became one. His human leg bones disappeared as his two feet turned into the ends of a fish's tail. He was in severe pain and he needed some comfort.

"Logan, Logan!" James and Kendall I repeated. We held onto his hands.

"Its gonna be okay, Logan."

"AAHHH, WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?" he yelled, shutting his eyes because he couldn't take the intense pain that now cursed his entire body. Finally, the transformation completed and left Logan with a giant fish tail. To me, it looked so elegant and fascinating. I loved the colors of the scales. My scales colors were color orange and white, the colors of an angel fish. Carlos' scales were color blue, and Kendall's scales were color purple. Logan finally stopped whining in pain and he stopped yelling. He looked like he was passed out because his eyes were closed but he was still breathing.

"We should let him rest. He's been through enough." Kendall said, while tucking the blanket over him. He didn't care if his fish tail still stood out a little bit. We took one last good look at him before we exited the room and closed the door behind us.

**[ underwater coral reef ]**

Carlos POV

I went underwater in search of seashells and clamshells to make a new necklace, just for the fun of it. I had a thing for making shell necklaces, especially for me. I grabbed some clam shells and some seashells and took some underwater vines to attach them altogether. Finally, I brewed up a new shell necklace to put around my neck. While putting it on my neck, I heard the loudest yell that i've ever heard in my life.

"ARCLOS, MAJES, AND KLANDLE!" It was our "mother", only she wasn't her mermaid self anymore. What I saw was beyond my imagination. She turned into a five headed sea serpent creature that I wouldn't even dare to look at her. I swam as fast as I could to the shore to warn the guys because once she finds us, we were in deep shit.

**[ back at Logan's duplex ]**

"Guys! Guys!" I exclaimed as I ran in through the front door, not caring that I now was wetting the floor because I was soaking wet. I found Kendall and James in the kitchen and ran to them.

"Guys! Thank god I found you!" I said, while catching my breathe.

"What, what is it Carlos?" Kendall asked.

"Its, Amphitrite! She's turned into the Hydra and now she's looking for us!" They both had scared and worried looks on their faces.

"We have to get Logan." James said. We all ran up to Logan's room, only to find him standing near his window.

"Logan, dude we ha-"

"How long?" Logan asked.

"Uh... how long what?" I asked.

"How long did you all knew I was going to turn into this... this fish?"

"Logan, we didn't know until we came into your room with you grasping the sheets because of your pain." Kendall said.

"Logan, please. Now's not the time to explain. We have to get out of here and head down to our cousin's palace in Atlantis." James said. He looked at us and gave us an unbelievable look.

"Oh, really? Who's your cousin, Triton?" he teased. We were silent for a moment and exchanged looks with each other.

"Umm, how did you know?" I asked. His eyed went wide.

"Woah, you're meaning to tell me that your cousins with Triton?"

"Well, actually he's our step brother. But he treats us like we're garbage to him. Come on, Logan! Now's not the time to explain things to you right now! We need to leave to Atlantis before Amphitrite finds us! Your fish form should make you able to swim faster, breathe underwater, and talk to fish with sonar." Kendall explained. Logan nodded. We ran out of the house, with Logan locking the door first. We headed towards the beach and stopped on the shoreline.

"We have to go to Malibu and swim from there! Amphitrite knows that we've come here!" Kendall yelled in the rain. We all nodded and ran for Malibu, only to expect nothing but calm waters. Wrong!

A/N: **BOOM! There you have it, chapter six! I hope you all liked it. I thought that since I had this theme going with mythology, I decided that I should add a little twist to Carlos, James, and Kendall's life. So, reviews and comments and even ideas are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading and see you all in the next chapter!**

**- Drewb**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Author's Comment: **Even though I did get enough reviews for chapter 6, which sets the bigger conflict in motion, i'm still gonna write more and more! You'll see how their mother, "the hydra" and "Triton" have a part to play.**

Logan POV

"Wait, guys. I can't go! I can't just leave my life like this. What about my parents? My friends? My normal life?" I said.

"Logan. It may be hard to leave your family like this. We've experience this, and they just threw us out of their lives. What would your parents think that you were some kind of fish freak like us?" James pointed out. I thought about what he said. Maybe he was right. What if my parents don't accept me anymore because of what had just happened?

I sighed. "Okay, i've made my decision. I'm going with you. They'd never ever even want to see me who or what I am now." I said, depressingly.

"I'm sorry, Logan." Carlos frowned and hugged me. I hugged back and forced myself to fight away my tears.

"Come on, guys. We've got a long way ahead of us. Atlantis is a far way into the Atlantic Ocean. And we're on the other side of the continent." Kendall said. I pulled away and nodded. WE ran for the waters, changed to our fish tails, and began swimming towards the horizon. We swam past reefs and underwater plantations of seaweed. I never knew how beautiful the underwater sea life actually looked until I had a full clear view through my own eyes.

Large amounts of schools of fish were swimming pass by me. Groups of manta rays soared elegantly across the oceans skies. Octopi lurked under the coral rocks just waiting to snatch up one of their prey. The underwater sea life couldn't have been more awesome. We swam far distances. It only felt far to me because I was already tired once we reached the coast of Baja California.

"Guys, stop. I'm tired." I said, gasping for water, for the first time instead of air. I was catching my breath While they turned around and approached me.

"Yeah, guys. I agree with Logan. We should stop for the day. He looks really tired. After all, this is his first day swimming with his new tail." Carlos said. I laid down on the underwater sand to take a nap. I tried not to sleep, but I was so tired. I then slowly closed my eyes and began dreaming.

****

I was in the cavern again, inside the room with the water fall. I was alone again. But even though I was alone, I felt relieved and happy. I don't know why. This room had an aura that I could relax in. In this dream, I still had my legs and whenever I go into the river, it would still stay as that. I took my clothes off and started to bath in the river. I knew it was dirty, but I never felt so cleansed.

It was like I was inside one of those spas in Beverly Hills. I felt like there were maids tending to my every request. Except I was alone, so that didn't actually happen. Then, I heard the strangest noise. I heard wailing. I don't know where it came from. It startled me. I looked around the room to see where the sound was coming from. I had goosebumps when I heard that it was coming from the hole in the wall from where I had entered the last time. I didn't want to go back in there. I don't even know what, or who, was in there at the moment. I heard it wailing as if it was in pain.

But what if it was a helpless person? I couldn't just let them suffer in there with pain. Besides, they could probably help me get out of here. I slowly arose from the lake water and clothed myself. I looked around for a weapon, but all there was were rocks and crystals. I pulled on of the crystals off. It had a sharp tip, so that was good for my defenses. Plus, it was glowing, which I had the advantage to see in that long dark maze.

I held out the crystal pointed towards the hole's direction as I slowly approached it. I climbed inside and saw nothing but empty darkness. The wailing stopped for quite a while and I was confused. I looked at all directions I could take but I didn't want to get lost again. So I retreated back into the waterfall room. But as I was exiting, the wailing, I heard. I stopped and looked back. Two glowing white eyes were glowing at the end of the tunnel that was in the back of me. I was scared to death. It came towards me as if it was going to attack me. It gave a loud shriek and then...

I woke up after that, screaming and yelling. Carlos, Kendall, and James were trying to calm me down. I woke up to "Huh"s and "What"s and "AHH!"s.

"Logan, Logan calm down! It's alright. It was just a dream." Carlos said, hugging me and caressing my head for comfort. "Shh, it's alright. I'm here." I hugged back in fear. What are these dreams? Why are they happening to me? I was so confused. Ever since i've been with these three, things started happening to me. Now I transformed into one of them. This really turned my whole life upside down. But the only thing that held me back from going back to my normal life was Carlos.

He comforts me all the time. He's like the best friend I could never have. And yet, here he is, bringing me into his arms, comforting me, telling me that everything was going to be alright. But that was my question. Was everything going to really be alright?

After that long slumber, I decided that I needed lest time resting and more time awake because I didn't want to have another dream like that ever again. Who knows that could the next dream be. I didn't even want to know, which was why I decided to stay awake for as long as I can until I just knock out instantly. Even though I was tired, I still kept going and going.

"Logan, I don't know if that's such a good idea." Kendall said.

"But why? I don't want to have to keep waking up screaming because of another bad dream that i'm having. And i'm pretty sure that you wouldn't want to have to deal with calming me down every time I do that. Would you?" I said.

"Hmm, okay you may have a point there. But, you're still going to have to rest. Just not got to sleep then. Just sit on a coral somewhere to catch your breathe. We don't have to be in a rush." Kendall replied. I nodded and stood up on my fin.

"Then, let's go. We've got a long way ahead of us." James said.

A/N; **sorry the short chapters lately. My mind is having a writer's bloc type of thing. But don't worry. I promise that this story is going to blow your minds in the later chapters. Also, i've decided to start writing my second fanfic. If you love fantasy stories that have fairies, demons, magic, supernatural stuff, and romance, then get ready for the newest novel like fanfic of "Big Time Fantasy World".**


End file.
